Tortures of a Hanyou
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: All is relatively well until the something happens so terrible Inuyasha doesn't know how he'll manage to go on. What happened? Kagome's gone into heat of course.
1. Oh Hell NO!

Tortures of a Hanyou Chapter One "Oh Hell NO!"  
  
Where was that damn wench? She was supposed to be back hours ago. Granted she had only left a few hours ago, but still, it was too long in the hanyou's mind. Didn't she know her place was here, collecting the jewel shards, keeping the hentai monk from groping the exterminator, looking after that runt kitsune and keeping him company?  
  
But noooo. She rushed off, claiming she had some.test thingy or whatever she called it. Keh. A likely story. Everytime she came back from that.that school thing she reeked of that boy. What was his name? Hobo?  
  
Keh.  
  
He made sure Miroku and Sango were occupied, yup, there's the crack of the exterminator's hand and the thud of the monk hitting the ground. Silently he darted into the darkness of the forest before either of them, or the brat, would notice he was gone.  
  
The last thing he needed was the monk's sarcastic remarks or that damn smirk on the exterminator's face. What did they know anyway? He had every right to drag the wench back. Wasn't he who was always saving her ass?  
  
Not that he minded of course. But he would never admit that to them, or even her. It wasn't like he liked her, ok he did, but not in that way. Then again, she was beautiful and she was his, whether she knew it or not.  
  
Keh!  
  
These damn thoughts again. He was getting sick of them. It was her fault anyway. Wearing that ridiculously short outfit that showed off her long legs. Keh. God damn thoughts. He was starting to sound like the monk. That couldn't be good. Stupid thoughts. They were nothing but a nuisance to him anyway. They meant nothing at all. Just, he had to get them out of his head before he did something he would regret.  
  
Then again, would he?  
  
Fuck yea, especially if the wench decided to sit him. How he hated that word. It was not fair she had such power over him. HE was the strong one! HE was the one who defeated the demons, sometimes with a little help from the others.just a little. HE was the one who-  
  
Ah hell, who was he kidding?  
  
When he had first met the wench, it was no lie that he had wanted to kill her. He couldn't be blamed for that. You try getting betrayed and pinned to a fucking tree for fifty years and see how cranky you are when you wake up.  
  
But that was ages ago. Things were very different. He was different. Everything was different, including the bitch.  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he skidded to a halt.  
  
Shaking his head he decided to never use that word again. Kagome was not his bitch.  
  
But gods, how he wanted her to be.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Inuyasha cried.  
  
This was not good. The wench was too close to him. When the hell had this happened? What happened to Kikyo? Didn't he love her? He could have sworn he did. But, lately, his biggest concern had shifted. Instead of putting his life on the line to avenge his former miko love, was it love, he had started risking his ass for Kagome's happiness and safety.  
  
Shit.  
  
This was not good. Not good at all. He was royally screwed.  
  
Well, not yet. As long as he made sure no one else knew of his feelings for the girl, he might be able to cling to the last bit of dignity he still possessed.  
  
"Yea right" Inuyasha mumbled as he finally came across the Bone Eaters Well. His ears flicked forward as he stepped closer, catching the sweet scent of the object of his thoughts coming from the bottom.  
  
So the bitch was back  
  
Stop using the word. Stop using the word. Stop using the wo-  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, starting to climb out of the well. The hanyou sighed as he came closer, easily helping her out and setting her feet onto the soft grass. Looking down the well again, his ears twitched in her direction.  
  
"Your damn bag at the bottom? You know, you don't even stay that long while you're here. Why bother carrying so much shit?" Inuyasha asked, leaping into the well and dragging the said yellow pack out. Kagome frowned at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha! I stayed for three weeks last time! That's not long enough?" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a bored look.  
  
"No"  
  
"Inuyasha! You! Arg! I don't know why I even bother!" Kagome said, whirling around and stomping toward the village.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he watched her skirt drift around her thighs. Growling darkly to himself, he smacked his head. Now was not the time. What had gotten into him lately? And what the hell was that enticing smell?  
  
Looking around, his ears twitching around his head, he lifted his nose to the air. Sweet. Delicious even. Very tantalizing. If only he could figure out what it was and where it was-  
  
His eyes shot open as he jerked his head back at the wench.  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
How many fucking times was she going to go into heat? It was ridiculous. Usually, when the bitch- stop using that fucking word- usually when the wench went into heat, she was safely in her own time. He could remember one time when she was in heat and in the Feudal Era. But that was the time he had pushed her down the well and jammed a tree down it to block her from coming back.  
  
True it had been to keep her safely in her own time, so she wouldn't get hurt anymore, but it had also been to keep her safe from him. Of course, thankfully, he didn't think the kitsune had caught on. But that was ages ago.  
  
He was screwed.  
  
Unless he purposely started an argument with her to get her to go back to her own time, she would stay there. And while he might not have minded, there were too many problems he would have to deal with. He knew human males wouldn't pick up her delicious scent, but demons would.  
  
And he also knew the group wouldn't stay in the safety of Kaede's throughout the bitch's heat.  
  
"God damn word!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around. She blinked in surprise, one cause of his outburst and two, cause he hadn't moved from his spot beside the well. Looking at him carefully she studied the frustrated and angry look on his face.  
  
Blushing deeply, she whirled back around, before he noticed her staring at him. Gods, if only she could get over him. She thought admitting how she felt to him would make it easier to be by his side.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
It made it worse. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't easily get rid of her feelings for the stubborn hanyou. She hated how she could love him so deeply, knowing she was nothing to him.  
  
Well that isn't completely true. She considered herself his friend. She was certain he felt the same way.but did he? Maybe she really was just a shard detector and Kikyo's replacement to him. But then, with Kikyo back, why did he still want her around? It made no sense.  
  
Rubbing her forehead she turned to look over her shoulder, nearly jumping out of her skin when she found Inuyasha walking right behind her. Damn nerves. Turning back around, she shook her head. She needed some relaxation. Maybe she could coax Sango into joining her at the hot springs. God knows she needed it.  
  
Inuyasha blinked at Kagome's reaction when she had turned around. He had caught up with her after deciding leaving too much distance was an invitation for trouble. At least, he hoped, if he stayed close enough to her, other demons would, eh, assume he was her mate, and leave her be.  
  
That thought sent him spiraling into many others. Shaking his head, he growled to himself. He was not happy at all with the way her damn heat was affecting him. His youkai instincts screamed for him to just take her then and there. He was having a hell of a time keeping himself from doing just that.  
  
"Wench, you can visit with the others for a little while and then you're going back" Inuyasha stated simply.  
  
Kagome blinked, then whirled around angrily, which of course, only ended with Inuyasha running into her. Biting his lip he jerked back, putting as much distance between the two of them as he could allow.  
  
"Excuse me? Why?!" Kagome cried.  
  
Shit. Now he had to come up with an excuse. He couldn't very well tell her the danger she was in.could he?  
  
"I don't need a reason, you just do what I say bitch!" Inuyasha paled as soon as the word slipped from his lips. Growling to himself, he took a few steps backwards as Kagome looked at him confused before her anger rose again.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can not just tell me to go! I just got back! And I'm not gonna leave just because you want to be an ass!" Kagome said, whirling back around.  
  
Growling, he grabbed her arm, whirling her back around to face him. She looked at him started and surprised, but without a shred of fear. She could never be afraid of him. Besides, she always had her word and his rosary. But the look in his eyes was still something she'd never seen.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you-?" Kagome began.  
  
"Listen, wench. You're gonna go back even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and toss you down that god damn well. And if you even think about coming back I'll stick a tree down it again!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. What was going on with him? What was the deal with this sudden outburst? She had just gotten back. There was no way he could want her to go back. He never wanted her to go back. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not doing anything without an explanation and a damn good one at that!" Kagome cried.  
  
God damn stubborn bitch. This was getting out of hand. He was using all his restraint not to crush her to him as it was and she wasn't making it any easier on him. Course, she would have no idea how great she looked when she was riled up.  
  
God. Damn. Heat.  
  
"Listen to me damn it. You're going back and that's final wench! I don't need to give you any explanations so just get used to it!" Inuyasha growled, his ears flattening to his head.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Osuwari"  
  
Inuyasha yelped, thanking the gods he was fast enough to let go of her before he harshly met the ground. Gritting his teeth, he froze, his ears the only part of him actually moving.  
  
"Hmph! You're lucky I was in a good enough mood to only say it once!" Turning around, she stomped back in the direction of Kaede's village.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. For once in his life, he was glad the bitch had sat him.  
  
"Stop using the word" He grumbled through the mouthful of dirt in his mouth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. It Can't Get Any Worse Right?

Tortures of a Hanyou Chapter Two "It Can't Get Any Worse.Right?"  
  
"What in seven hells am I gonna do?" Inuyasha mumbled up into the clear blue sky overhead. He lay on his back, his arms folded behind his head, staring skyward from the roof of Kaede's hut. The bitch was already inside, talking to the others, and telling them how strangely he had been acting.  
  
Keh.  
  
This was ridiculous. How the hell was he supposed to survive that god damn scent of hers? It was practically calling to him, begging him to take her. Growling, he fisted his claws into the folds of his red pants.  
  
This was pure torture. It had to be. What had he done to deserve this suffering? How many lives had he saved with the aide of his Tetseiga? Only to have this fate bestowed upon him in some cruel twist of fate.  
  
He wanted the bitch.  
  
Gods how he wanted her. But what made it worse, was that it wasn't just lust. Oh sure, there was a hell lot of that there too, but there was also something more. A connection to her, his Kagome. One of which he never remembered Kikyo having.  
  
This was gonna drive him out of his mind if he let it. He had to sort this out. He'd been putting it off to long as it was. Question was, which miko did he want? Which girl? Which raven haired beauty?  
  
Kikyo had been alluring to him. A forbidden fruit of the sorts. Him, a lowly half breed, neither human, nor demon. Her, a pure and untainted miko. What had brought them together? He had thought it was love, but he was starting to have his doubts.  
  
Kikyo had wanted him to use the jewel to become a human and to live with her. He had been willing to surrender his strength, his demon heritage for the normalcy of human life. He would grow old with her and die.  
  
At least, that's what was supposed to have happened. Thanks to Naraku, it didn't. But it only made Inuyasha wonder more. He had always thought it was his fault Kikyo had met her demise. It had been his form that Naraku took when he had attacked. But, the more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder.  
  
If Inuyasha hadn't been there, would Naraku have still killed Kikyo?  
  
He had no doubts in his mind. Of course he would. Regardless of whether Inuyasha was an obstacle or not to Kikyo's death, either way, Naraku would have killed her to get the jewel. By pitting them against each other, he'd hoped to go one step further, and taint the jewel with hatred and bitterness.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
Kikyo had put a condition on him. To become human for her. He would be human and she would be free of her miko duties. Now that he looked back on it, it made him wonder. All his life, all he had wanted was to be accepted. His mother loved him dearly, he knew that. His father too, after all, leaving the Tetseiga to him.  
  
And he had thought Kikyo had, but maybe he was wrong. Kikyo had wanted him mainly for the purpose of freeing her from the jewel. She had wanted to use him.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, had never once treated him any different. She was one of the first people to see his transformation on the moonless night, and still, she stayed by his side in his pitiful human state. When he had lost control, and changed to that.blood thirsty youkai.she still stayed by his side. And she loved his hanyou ears, his white dog ears on his head.  
  
Kagome loved him.  
  
Inuyasha sat up as the shock hit him. She didn't just care for him. She didn't just worry about him. She loved him. How could he have not seen it before? And all the times he left her unprotected to run off to Kikyo.  
  
Gods how she must hate him.  
  
But she had come back. He had been willing to let her go. Give her the life he could never give her. Go to hell with Kikyo. And never see Kagome again. He had been willing to give up the only happiness he had, for duty.  
  
But Kagome hadn't let him. She wanted to be by his side, regardless of his misjudged feelings for the undead miko.  
  
What a fool he was.  
  
A rare smile crept along his lips. Now he knew. It wasn't Kikyo. It had never been Kikyo. It was Kagome. Always.  
  
But it still didn't solve his dilemma.  
  
Just because his bitch was in heat, he had no intention of claiming what he considered his. It would be wrong and he didn't want to scare her away. Perhaps if he.just tried being a bit nicer to her.no, that wouldn't do any good. She would only get suspicious of him.  
  
Then the realization of what he was up against really hit him.  
  
He was scared.  
  
He had faced hordes of demons, monsters, and other creatures. Fought off countless enemies, including his homicidal brother with his thirst for Inuyasha's death, and in all that time, not an ounce of fear.  
  
But now he was terrified. Terrified of this pull her scent had over him. Terrified of what his youkai was struggling him for. Terrified of what he might do to her if he failed to control himself.  
  
He vowed he would never hurt her, but she was only a human. A powerful one yes, but still a frail young woman. He, half breed or not, was a demon. He couldn't risk hurting her. If there was a way.maybe he would consider taking her for his-  
  
What the hell was he thinking?  
  
The damn scent was messing with his head now. She might love him, but that didn't mean she would understand and accept the responsibilities that came with being his mate. It was all too much for him to have her bare.  
  
"Then again, I could just ask her"  
  
Then again, she could just sit him into the next year for even bringing such a matter up to her. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply, his ears twitching at the sounds of his bitch moving around in the hut. He had long ago given up fighting himself for calling her his bitch. As long as he didn't say it out loud, where was the harm in that?  
  
Either way, until she went out of heat, he was in for a storm load of trouble keeping demons away from her. This was not going to be a fun week.  
  
"Ah, here you are milord. Has that intoxicating scent of our lovely young lady miko been the cause for driving you up here Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked, hopping into Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Turning his head to glare at the flea, he snarled lightly.  
  
"Beat it flea"  
  
"But milord. Surely you have caught the scent-"  
  
"I said get lost flea. That's none of your business bug" Inuyasha said with a dangerous growl.  
  
"But Lord Inuyasha, should you choose to take Lady Kagome as your mate, and I'm certain you will eventually, there are certain traditions-"  
  
"Myoga! Shut the hell up! I'm not doing anything!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Actually, you're bothering the neighbors Inuyasha" Miroku said with a blank look on his face as he walked out of the hut, followed by Sango, Shippou, and of course the bitch.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you still acting strangely?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Eh, Sango, don't get him angry. He's just cranky lately" Kagome said.  
  
"Keh. I'm the moody one she says" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm NOT moody!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha leaped down from the roof.  
  
"You SAT me for no reason!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"You were being a JERK! That's reason ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Stupid stubborn bitch!-"  
  
"Eh, milord?" Myoga said.  
  
"-You don't even know what you're talking about!-"  
  
"Milord?" Myoga tried a bit louder.  
  
"-I had plenty of reason bitch!" Inuyasha shouted back at Kagome.  
  
"LORD INUYASHA!" Myoga cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed at the flea on his shoulder as his eyebrow twitched.  
  
"We have company." Myoga said.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked around, his eyes widening as he cursed loudly  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her to his stomach as he placed his head on hers, his ears flattening to his head. The others were just left to blink in surprise at his odd behavior. At least until Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows of the forest, Jaken at his left and the little girl Rin at his right.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What do you want?" Inuyasha cried, snarling darkly as his grip on Kagome tightened a bit. Kagome blinked, still confused as to what was going on, and why Inuyasha was holding her to his chest to tightly. She blushed deeply as she looked down at his arm curled around the front of her stomach, holding her to him.  
  
"Ah little brother. I see you're on your way to becoming a man, hm? Father would be so proud. A human, of course." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha's growls deepened.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you should know better than anyone else now would not be the time for your shit. So if you leave now, just this once, I won't be forced to kick your sorry ass." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha, what-?" Kagome asked in confusion. What was going on?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl for a moment, before he looked back up at his younger brother.  
  
"Seems you don't have much time brother. Three, maybe four days. Better make good use of the time. And try not to bruise the girl. I'm sure you wouldn't want that." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Fuck off Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Hm, and to think I came here as a favor. Pity it's to be wasted." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Favor? Since when do you do favors for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Since he's going to have his hands full for the next few days. You've got some demons headed your way little brother. Unless you'd choose to stay and fight, you may consider leaving with your bitch and your allies." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Shut the hell up Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, his ears flattening to his head as his eyes flickered red.  
  
"I'll be leaving. I've no more use for you. Farewell Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said, turning and heading back to the two headed dragon, Rin at his heels.  
  
Once he disappeared, Inuyasha snorted and finally released his hold on Kagome with a blush. Refusing to give any of them an explanation, he turned and started walking in the direction out of the village.  
  
"Let's move it." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise as she blushed deeply, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. What had just happened? What was that all about?  
  
Either way, she was gonna get to the bottom of it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Wolf's Out of The Bag

Tortures of a Hanyou Chapter Three "The Wolf's Out Of The Bag"  
  
Fucking brother. Granted, a part of him was greatful his brother had shown up and alerted him when he did, but that still didn't mean he didn't want to kick his ass. Now he was stuck trying to come up with a way to explain himself to the others.  
  
That was if he intended to do that. And he didn't. So that solved that problem. They would be suspiscious of him, but they would have to learn to deal with that. In the meantime, he had more important matters to think about.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a point, as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it to himself. So long as Kagome was in heat, she was in danger. If she were a normal human girl, it would be different. He might be affected to a certain degree, having been around her so long, but no where as bad off as he was now.  
  
Plus the threat of demons stalking her wouldn't even have been a factor. The fact was, Kagome was a powerful human. Being a miko ensured she would birth not only powerful whelps, but given her looks, handsome ones at that.  
  
Course Inuyasha would rip apart any demon that even thought of laying his filthy claws on her. Piece by bloody piece. Dog demons were dangerously territorial, especially when it came to a mate. And he had long since given up arguing with himself.  
  
He wanted to mate with her. He wanted to make her his bitch, and only his bitch. He wanted her belly to swell with his pups and his pups alone. And he wanted her all to himself. And he wanted the right to kill any who threatened or harmed her.  
  
Then again, he was already doing that wasn't he? All the times he saved her life during battles. Keh. But that was beside the point. She was the only one whom he had ever let get this close to him. He hadn't loved someone this unconditionally since his mother. And that was many many years ago. A lot had changed since then. Including himself.  
  
"Inuyasha? Come on, stop already. What is going on? Where are we going? And what did Sesshoumaru mean? Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Answer me!" His ears twitched as Kagome's demands, though his mouth remained closed. He had no intention of slipping up his chances now.  
  
"Hm. Very odd. Do you have any thoughts on the matter Lady Sango? Perhaps what has been going on with Inuyasha lately?" Miroku asked. Sango kept her brown eyes on the back of his silver hair, pausing before closing her eyes.  
  
"Actually yes. But it is not of my business to say" Sango replied.  
  
Instantly Inuyasha stopped walking, sweatdropping as he turned around, stomping up to the female exterminator. He growled down at her in agitation.  
  
"You know nothing wench!"  
  
"Actually I do. Don't get your hanori in a twist Inuyasha. I don't plan to say anything. But keep threatening me and I promise you I will make an ecception" Sango said coolly. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha whirled back around and continued stomping angrily through the forest, letting the others keep up on their own.  
  
Watching the display, Kagome's confusion merely grew. So Sango knew what was going on? And no one was gonna tell her? Cletching her fists at her side, she finally reached her breaking point. It was one thing for Inuyasha to be an ass. She was used to that. It was another to have a reason for it, and not tell her, even when another of their friends did.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"  
  
Golden eyes widened suddenly in surprise as a yelp was heard just before Inuyasha's face met the unyielding ground beneathe him. He cursed loudly through the dirt in his mouth as he fumed.  
  
"What the HELL was that for you fucking bitch?!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"One, don't you dare call me a bitch! Two, you're keeping something from me! What is it? I have a right to know Inuyasha. What's going on?" Kagome cried down at him. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breathe, but Kagome couldn't make out one word.  
  
"Inuyasha! You-"  
  
"Shut the hell up bitch! I'm NOT telling you, get over it!" Inuyasha cried, jumping up once the spell finally wore off. Inwardly he winced at the anger and pain in her eyes as she looked at him before shaking her head and turning to the other two.  
  
"I'm going home. Please look after Shippou Sango. I don't know when I'll be back." She bit her lip as she slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking away. Inuyasha groaned as he shook his head.  
  
This was just what he wanted after all. The wench going back to the safety of her own time. It was for the best but of course his instincts were going haywire. His youkai was demanding he make her stay, and of course, he too wanted her to stay, but still. It was for her own good.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened as the scent of wolf reached his nose. And not just any wolf. With a snarl he leapt into the air and landed infront of Kagome just as a whirl wind tornado tore out of the forest and haulted, the brown wolf prince himself smirking as he stepped forward out of it.  
  
"Hello Inukuro. Ah! Kagome!" He stepped around Inuyasha before the hanyou could stop him, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her against his chest as the startled girl blinked in surprise.  
  
"Ah, at last, Kagome I'm glad I was passing by when I found your scent. Come, I'll take you back to my den and you can be my woman, now that you're ready. I don't trust that filty half breed around you." Kouga said with a charming smirk.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, laughing nervously as she blinked up at Kouga.  
  
"Um..hi Kouga-kun-"  
  
"Wolf. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her. Now." Inuyasha's eyes flickered red as he snarled at the brown wolf. The sight of his Kagome in the weakling wolf's arms was infuriating.  
  
"Eh? Go bark up a tree puppy." Turning his attention back to Kagome, he smirked as he leaned his head in, nuzzling her side. "Mm. Come on, I'll take you away from the loser. You'll make a fine mate Kagome." Kagome blushed deeply as she sweatdropped, placing her hand on his chest and trying to push herself away from him to free herself.  
  
"Eh, I told you Kouga-kun.I mean..eh..I'm flattered, but...um..heh" Kagome began.  
  
"BUT she has better taste than wolf" Inuyasha snapped, wretching Kagome from Kouga's arms and pushing her back behind him. Kouga narrowed his eyes as he crossed his now empty arms over his chest.  
  
"Keep dreaming puppy. You know perfectly well I would come for her when she was ready. No better time like now. So why don't you just run off, with your tail between your legs now? Go play fetch or something" Waving his hand demisivly at Inuyasha, Kouga smirked at Inuyasha's eye twitched, a low snarl coming from his lips.  
  
"This is gonna get ugly." Miroku said softly, leaning in next to Sango. The exterminator glanced at Kagome before closing her eyes and nodding. Kagome blinked in confusion at the other two before her attention was reverted back to the two male demons infront of her.  
  
"I said back off wolf. If you leave now, I won't neuter you." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"I'd like to see you try mongrel."  
  
"Keep talking and you'll see fleabag."  
  
"You're all bark and no bite you mutt."  
  
"I'll show you bite wolf!" Snarling, Inuyasha placed his hands on the hilt of his Tetseiga.  
  
"I made a verbal claim to her! So, unless you want to break the youkai code, back the hell off and leave me and my woman be! I won't leave her alone with you when she's in heat so quit dreaming puppy." Kouga snapped.  
  
Inuyasha snarled as his grip on the Tetseiga tightened, his knuckles turning white. But before he could respond or even retort Kagome beat him to it. Course, the wolf wasn't the only one that winced at the tone of her voice.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! What the hell are you two talking about?!" Kagome cried. Miroku and Sango turned to look at the two demons as Kouga blinked then started snickering.  
  
"You didn't even TELL her?! Oh you are pathetic mutt." Kouga cried, clutching his arms around his stomach as he burst into laughter.  
  
"Fuck off wolf, she didn't need to know!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he braced himself. But for the first time, he was surprised to get a warning instead.  
  
"You have three seconds to tell me what's going on before I say "it" so many times you'll never walk again." Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha paled at Kouga snickered behind him.  
  
"I'll tell you later bitch." Inuyasha snapped. Yea, a hell of a lot later. Not satisfied however Kagome merely narrowed her eyes, the sound similar to a growl coming from her lips. Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"Inukuro! Who the hell do you think you are? Call my woman your bitch again and I'll shove that sword down your throat!" Kouga snapped furiously.  
  
"Both of you! SHUT UP! Now someone is gonna tell me what the hell is going on, and they're gonna tell me now! Before I have BOTH of you fixed permantantly!" Kagome snapped. Both demons paled, taking a step back as they winced.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain Kagome?" Sango suggested, looking over at the girl who blinked then nodded at her. Inuyasha on the other hand, paled several shades lighter than his own hair.  
  
"Well, from Kouga and Inuyasha's point of view you're in heat. Meaning, you're prepared to take a mate and carry pups. I only imagine that is why Inuyasha's been acting odder than usual and why Kouga showed up like he did." Sango said.  
  
Kagome blushed bright red as she sweatdropped. So that had been why..but.how long..he had been acting strangely since she got back. Of course! She blushed darkly as she scratched her head, refusing to look Inuyasha in the eye. The hanyou, on the other hand, bit his lip hard, willing himself not to blush and keep up a non carrying façade. Of course it didn't stop the pink twinge across his cheeks.  
  
"What do you expect? I'm surprised the dog had enough manners not to mount her. Not many do. I'd have to say I was highly impressed and surprised by his restraint." Kouga said, crossing his arms over his chest as Inuyasha snapped his attention back to glare at the wolf.  
  
"Fuck off wolf! *I* wasn't the one that tried to claim a human as my mate in the first place, and you KNEW she doesn't want you! Who would?! You're a disgrace to canine kind!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Look who's talking Mutt! At least I'm a pure demon, and not some half and half trash like you!" Kouga snapped back.  
  
"Kouga, you're a fucking moron. Even if Kagome DID by some miracle like you, your pups would be HALF breeds! Dipshit!" Inuyasha cried back.  
  
Kouga blinked.  
  
"Keh. Half wolf is better than half curr."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha cried, unsheathing the Tetseiga and swinging the blade over his head at Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes on Kouga as Inuyasha took a huge face dive, leaving behind a large crater in the shape of his body. Ignoring the hanyou for the moment, Kagome looked fully on Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, look, you're a nice guy, you really are. But I tried to tell you before. I don't like you like that. I think you're a nice friend and a nice demon, but I don't love you and I can't be your mate." Kagome said, trying to be nice.  
  
"But you'll learn to love me Kagome-"  
  
"No, I won't. It's..complicated Kouga. Please understand." Kagome said as Miroku and Sango grew silent, watching the girl. Kouga sighed as he nodded, stepping over the Inu-crater and took Kagome's hand in his own. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed the back of it before smirking and turning around and walking back across the same crater.  
  
"You're lucky dog breath. I can't say much about her choice in taste, but you ever upset her and I'll kill you myself, you won't need to worry about Naraku." Kouga said. Kagome sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"Kouga, what will you do now?" Kagome asked. The brown prince thought for a moment before sighing deeply and shaking his head.  
  
"Guess I have no other choice. I have a white wolf princess to go talk too. Don't know after that. You take care Kagome" With a smirk, he sped off in his tornado, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
Inuyasha stayed at the bottom of the crater, contemplating his next move. Either way he looked at it, he was screwed. Kouga, that fucking wolf, ruined everything for him. And now even this. What the hell was he supposed to do now? The bitch now knew that she was in heat. She now knew why HE had been acting the way he had. He would bet she knew he wanted to mate with her too.  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
That was it. First he would kill Naraku, and then the fucking wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
